Le Grand Chef
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Ron faz uso de seus dotes culinários para conquistar o estômago e o perdão de sua amada. RHr, spoilers de Half-Blood Prince.


_**Le Grand Chef**_

_por Lisa Phoenix_

_

* * *

  
_

Quando eu era criança mamãe dizia que para se fazer uma receita de amor perfeita se precisa de um punhado de farinha, manteiga, chocolate e um pouco de amor. Eu devia ter dado atenção às palavras dela há tempos atrás...

Era um dia quente de Agosto, eu tomava um delicioso suco de abóbora na cozinha. Em volta de milhares de elfos remunerados conforme minha companheira de aventuras na juventude, colega de trabalho e agora namorada, Hermione Granger, exigira.

Após termos sidos colegas de classe e amigos em Hogwarts, agora éramos professores. Ela de Transfigurações e eu de Vôos. Fazíamos partes do grupo de jovens aurores que se disponibilizaram a ajudar a remontar a Hogwarts de antigamente. Preciso dizer que foi um trabalho árduo, mas estava dando certo.

Junto conosco havia Neville Longbottom, um colega de nossos tempos de Hogwarts, dando aula de Herbiologia e exercendo o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts junto à McGonnagal,

A cozinha de Hogwarts é imensa, colossal. E só quando fui colocar o copo, vazio, numa das pias, pude ver bem mais adiante Neville em volto de farinha com vários elfos a darem guinchos enquanto ele os repelia.

- O que há, Neville?

- Ah, Ron, como vai. Eu estou tentando fazer um bolo de chocolate para Kendra. Você sabe ela está grávida e tem vontades estranhas. Ela exigiu que eu fizesse o bolo, estes elfos aqui tentam me ajudar, mas...

- Ah... – Procurei o que falar, enquanto horrorizado vi uma massa escura que eu não fazia idéia como Neville conseguira, entendia o desespero dos elfos. Com pena de Neville, decidi ajudar. – Quer saber, Nev? Vou te ajudar. Jogue isso fora, a não ser que você queira que Kendra aborte. Siga os meus passos e acho que conseguirá.

Recomeçamos do zero. Neville atrapalhado me seguia e de vez em quando eu precisava parar para reparar algo errado que ele fizera. Outras vezes, preferimos recorrer a magia, como na hora de bater a massa.

O resultado fora bastante satisfatório, Kendra amara o bolo. E Neville sentia-se bastante feliz. Sentia-me o grande salvador da pátria, além de um grande chefe de cozinha. Parecia que aquelas horas tortuosas a ajudar minha mãe na cozinha quando menor, haviam servido para algo. Quanto ao meu bolo? Oras, comi. Estava delicioso.

Passou o tempo e eu fui ver Hermione. Ao chegar no quarto dela, não a encontrei, mas ouvi o barulho de água, deveria estar tomando banho no banheiro. Apenas nós, professores tínhamos banheiros ligados aos nossos quartos.

Sentei-me, decidido a esperar. Passou alguns minutos e eu me levantei investigando o quarto, que na verdade eu tão bem conhecia. Poderia quase o considerar meu, de tanto que já dormira naquele quarto. Voltei a me sentar. Passado mais alguns minutos levantei novamente, e ao levantar observei que havia uma bonita foto minha e dela na última estante de livros. Eu só alcançava até a anti-penúltima.

Procurando o que subir para alcançar a estante, acabei escolhendo uma porção de livros espalhados pelo chão. Era loucura, algo super arriscado. Mas eu estava impaciente, e eu nunca fui de refletir antes de agir. Usei os livros como escada.

Eu cheguei a conseguir subir na pilha um tanto bamba, e até a pegar o porta-retrato, era uma linda foto. Mas eu não deveria ter me demorado a admira-la. Em segundos, a pilha desabou. Enquanto caia, esbarrei na estante, e acabei a arrancando da parede, uma porção de livros caiu sobre mim e a escrivaninha onde estavam os rascunhos do livro que Hermione estava escrevendo.

Mas isso não foi nada. A catástrofe se deu quando um livro esbarrou no copo cheio de água ao lado dos rascunho. Preciso dizer o que aconteceu? Os rascunhos começaram a se desfazer e atrapalhado eu comecei a tentar repará-los.

Hermione surgiu assustada, em volta de uma toalha. Olhando a bagunça que eu fizera, não raciocinara nem nada, urrando me expulsou do quarto, a toalha caiu no chão por ela se movimentar tanto enquanto me batia.

Quando a porta bateu na minha cara, procurei pensar em alguma coisa, mas estava totalmente abobado. Droga, logo no dia que tudo estava parecendo tão perfeito! Eu até mesmo ajudara Nevile.

Epa! Neville. Sim! Era óbvio! Hermione tentava esconder, mas era um tanto gulosa. Já mais animado eu me dirigi ao Salão Principal onde alguns professores jantavam junto à alguns alunos orfãos da Escola que moravam em Hogwarts como a maioria dos professores. Um programa que Neville instalara lembrando-se de Harry e da necessidade de abrigar os órfãos daquela guerra.

Hermione não apareceu, como eu esperava. Devia estar desesperadamente tentando recuperar seus rascunho e ajeitar seu quarto. Eu havia feito um real estrago, reconhecia meu erro.

Após o jantar, me dirigi à cozinha, o tempo suficiente para que os elfos já houvessem arrumado tudo. Alguns já dormiam enquanto uns poucos guardavam as louças que restavam. A rapidez deles sempre me impressionara.

Pedindo licença pedi alguns instrumentos de cozinha assim como alguns ingredientes das receitas que faria. Estava decidido, eu faria um jantar para Hermione. Sozinho e sem magia, ia demorar um pouco, mas paciência.

Dedicado comecei. Na lista estavam uma lasanha, como eu bem sabia que ela gostava e um outro prato: com bife, batatas fritas e arroz, não conhecia ninguém que não gostasse disso. Ela poderia escolher. E de sobremesa haveria uma pequena tortinha de chocolate e brigadeiro, e uma mousse de chocolate.

Quem me ajudava às vezes eram Winky e Dobby, que vigiavam o forno para mim e passavam-me instrumentos quando minhas mãos estavam sujas ou algo do tipo. Com a ajuda deles, sem muita demora eu consegui terminar meu trabalho.

- O senhor vai pedir-la em casamento? – Dobby perguntou. – Winky e eu vimos numa revista da (era a professora de Astronomia) que uma forma romântica de se pedir em casamento uma pessoa é assim.

- Oh, casamento? Não, não, não! Quero dizer, uma coisa de cada vez, não é? – Fiquei sem graça. A verdade é que eu tinha uma aliança que mamãe havia me dado, dizendo que era a última que ela tinha, fora de uma tataravô minha, ou coisa mais antiga. Eu planejava pedir Hermione em casamento só depois de ter alguma reserva suficiente no banco para comprarmos uma casa. – Eu não sei, é complicado.

- O senhor não gosta dela, ? – Winky disse, sempre tímida. – Então não perda tempo, oras. Para que enrolar? Peça-a em casamento.

Pensando agora, eu vejo como eu sou maluco algumas vezes. Convencido pelos dois elfos, eu conjurei a aliança até mim e sabendo o que Dobby e Winky queriam dizer com romântico, pousei a aliança em cima da mousse, de um jeito bem visível.

Tomando coragem, fui até o quarto de Hermione. Ela berrou de dentro para entrar, levantou-se querendo explicações, no momento ela arregalou os olhos, vendo a enorme bandeja que eu levava na mão. Sorridente, anunciei.

- É para você. Me perdoe.

Nunca na vida eu tive um resultado melhor. Hermione de muito bom grado comera todos os pratos, com uma ajuda minha. E não é para me gabar, estava mesmo bom. Hermione, desligada, só vira a aliança na hora que pegou a mousse e quase derrubando tudo me deu um enorme abraço, seguido por um beijo.

Estamos noivos agora. E tudo graças a minha excelente habilidade na culinária. Ela não me teria perdoado realmente se eu não a tivesse acalmado com o estômago. Isso não é uma tarefa fácil. Só grandes chefes o conseguem, só grandes homens (ou mulheres), como eu, Le Grand Chef, Ron Weasley.

**FIM**

N/A: Feito para o Mini-Challenge RHr do fórum Not as a Last Resort. A exigência era de no máximo duas páginas, com esforço consegui, mas a NA ficou na terceira página, hahaha. Terminada em Janeiro de 2007.


End file.
